


Break Up to Make Up

by littlemonster



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemonster/pseuds/littlemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura break up, but not for long as they realize they cannot be without each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Up to Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> So I started to write this before they actually broke up on the show, so it's not true to what happens on the show. I also wanted it to be light-hearted and sexy and funny, but it kinda ended up being quite serious, oops. Hope you like it anyway :)

It had only been just over a week and Laura was already at breaking point. They had got their yelling and screaming at each other out of the way within the first few days and decided they were better off taking a break. Neither of them knew exactly what that meant or how long for, but they both knew it meant no cuddling, no kissing and definitely no sex. It was impossible to avoid each other when they live in the same house with two other occupants and Carmilla made it even more difficult for her. She would deliberately walk out of the shower with no towel or bath robe and bend over her dresser apparently in search of underwear but for way longer than necessary. She would deliberately push her entire body up against Laura in an attempt to retrieve the milk in the morning. Their kitchen was unnecessarily large so Laura knew there was more than enough room and she really shouldn’t have found herself pinned against the kitchen counter and Carmilla’s eyes on her, just waiting for her to crack. But she hadn’t. Not yet. 

She had continued filming her videos of course and Carmilla would join her, throwing in a scathing sarcastic remark here and there. Laura felt bad; she was the one who suggested the break after all and she could see how sad it made Carmilla. She looked lost and her frustration showed in her words. Yes, Carmilla was always sarcastic and mean and cruel in her words, but this time they stung hard but Laura didn’t blame her. She felt it too; the loneliness, the frustration, the longing glances at one another when saving the school sometimes got a little too heavy. They both knew they needed each other but they both knew they’re also bad for each other.

Laura sat down at her computer that evening in an attempt to make another video. She always enjoyed vlogging but lately it was difficult. She missed having to edit out all the times Carmilla deliberately swore or couldn’t keep her hands off her or when it went from PG13 to a much higher rated video in a matter of minutes. What annoyed her at the time made her laugh now and it made her heart heavy.

“Greetings, gentle viewers,” she sighed dejectedly.

“Thing have been quite... difficult lately here at Silas, as you might have noticed. Along with our strange and ever so dangerous campus, some personal issues have arisen and well...” Laura paused and swallowed the lump building in her throat. 

“I have decided the take a short break from filming these videos,” she managed to say through shaky breath.

“That’s not an easy thing for me to say because this is something I’ve always enjoyed. It’s just that I need some time to myself and maybe documenting every inch of our relationship wasn’t the healthiest thing to do.”

When Laura looked back up at her monitor she saw a familiar face hanging in the doorway. She swung around immediately.

“C-Carmilla,” she stammered. “I thought you’d gone out.”

The vampire looked sad, sadder than usual. Laura noticed she was wearing a new outfit, something Laura had never seen before. It was a tight white t-shirt with suspenders and those really short shorts she owns with knee high stockings. Shit. Laura couldn’t keep her eyes off her, she looked hot and she knew it.

Carmilla just shrugged nonchalantly, “I just came down to see whether you’re talking to yourself or making another video.”

“Oh,” was all Laura said as Carmilla still watched her while making her way over to the chaise.

She was about to return to her audience before Carmilla spoke up again, “You’re not serious, right? About quitting your videos?”

Laura looked away from her, unable to look at Carmilla directly, “It’s for the best,” she said as she looked out the window.

Carmilla shook her head, “It’s annoying and sometimes entirely unnecessary, but you’re good at it Laura. People enjoy watching you. And I know you enjoy making them.”

“I used to,” Laura spat out before thinking. But it was true.

They both sat there in silence for a while; Carmilla watching Laura from the chaise and Laura just thinking about everything while the camera kept recording them. 

A small voice broke her train of thought as Carmilla quenched the silence, “We already fucked up this thing between us. Don’t throw away this too. ”

Laura turned in the vampire’s direction. She was right, Laura knew it. All Laura really had were her audience and Carmilla. And she was good at recording herself, updating her audience and trying to save the school. She didn’t want to give up now. She already knew what it was like to lose something good.

“Is that what you think?” Laura asked, “That we’ve messed up... us?”

In truth, Laura was afraid of Carmilla’s answer. Afraid of confirmation that they were in fact over. That this was no longer a break, it was an infinite break. Laura didn’t want that. She wasn’t sure she could handle it.

Carmilla shrugged again and Laura berated her tendency to not care. Or at least pretend to not care.

“You seemed pretty certain when you told me to ‘shove it’ and ‘get out of your face’.”

Laura cringed at her words and wished right there and then more than anything that she could take them back. She didn’t think they would cause so much lasting damage, or that Carmilla would remember them word for word.

Laura stood up and joined the vampire on the chaise, still keeping a comfortable distance between them, unsure exactly of how to approach this.

“What I said,” Laura began, “I didn’t mean. You know that right? It was just in the heat of the moment and we were both mad at each other and mad at... all this.”

Carmilla didn’t say anything so Laura continued.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that we shouldn’t take it out on each other. We need to be there for each other when times are hard. And well, times right now aren’t exactly easy. I wish I never said that, about going on a break. I miss you. I miss us.”

Carmilla shrugged her shoulders again. She was still mad, Laura could see that.

“What makes you think I’d just forgive you like that? That you wouldn’t just walk out on me the next time? And I’d never see you again?”

Laura shook her head. That was something she would never even dream of. She hated herself for even making Carmilla think that.

“Because...” this time she looked directly at Carmilla, “because I love you, Carm.”

That was the first time she said it. The words were hanging between them for ages; when they were spent in bed after hours and hours making love but both of them were too stubborn to be the first to admit it. When Carmilla would make Laura a cup of cocoa in bed while she typed away at her laptop. Even in the evenings when they’d share a bath together and Laura would sit between Carmilla’s legs, her back facing her girlfriend and Carmilla would wrap her arms around her waist and lay her head lazily on her shoulder. It was even in these most intimate, tender moments that both of them knew those words were the right thing to say but neither of them said it. So Laura had to make that leap because she couldn’t let something so juvenile ruin something so special. Not again.

Carmilla’s features looked shocked at first. But then she realized it made sense. Laura wanted to fix this. That was her thing. She did everything she could to fix a problem. And she wanted to fix their relationship. That meant putting feelings on the line and being honest.

Carmilla sat up on the chaise and scooted towards Laura. They were facing each other now. Carmilla took Laura’s hands in hers and regarded her.

“You’ve got to promise me that we’ll talk about things in future, ok? That we won’t just give up when things get hard. You don’t do that with anything else so please, don’t do it with me. And if ever you’re unsure, or scared, or lonely, I’ll be the one you come running to okay? Can you do the same for me, Laura?”

There was a time when Laura could never imagine Carmilla getting scared. There was a time where she thought she was almost invincible. Heroic and courageous and the most amazing person Laura has ever met. But she knows now that’s not true. She knows now that Carmilla gets scared, she gets lonely and she struggles with things too. And Laura knows now that that’s ok. In fact, it’s a good thing. It’s a good thing because Laura knows now that she and Carmilla are actually more alike than she first thought.

Laura smiled, “of course. That’s if you’ll have me back?”

Carmilla just smiled back before leaning forward and pressing her lips against Laura’s. It had been just over a week and Carmilla had forgotten just how much she missed the taste of Laura. She cupped the younger girl’s face in her hands to bring her impossibly closer into the kiss. Laura squealed and Carmilla swore she felt her heart sore. This was good, they were going to make this work and it was going to be better than ever. They were going to be stronger than ever if they stuck together. They had to be.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Laura giggled as Carmilla nodded and kept kissing the brunette over and over until it got heated and she slipped her tongue into her mouth. Laura moaned at the action and placed her hands on Carmilla’s waist, running them up and down the smooth fabric of her top. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” Carmilla whispered against Laura’s lips as her hands travelled further down her small, toned body. She missed feeling her girlfriend’s body underneath her hands, underneath her own body, shivering as she came undone beneath her, breathlessly moaning her name. Carmilla is sure that is something she can’t live without.

“Me too,” Laura mumbled between heated kisses, “That outfit looks amazing on you. You wore that on purpose didn’t you?”

Carmilla winked, “Nothing gets passed you, cutie.”

Laura responded by gently pushing Carmilla back down on the couch and straddling her hips. She wrapped her arms around her lover’s neck and leaned down to continue kissing her. Carmilla’s hands immediately landed on Laura’s firm ass and squeezed gently.

Laura kissed down Carmilla’s long, smooth neck, biting and sucking on all the right parts she learned over the past few months make Carmilla shudder and throw her head back in elation. She was always careful not to leave bruises on her because the first time she did, Carmilla got angry the next day and said they weren’t a pair of “horny 15 year olds” and “now everyone thinks I have a leech as a girlfriend.”

Laura began pulling Carmilla’s suspenders down her arms until they were hanging loose at her sides.

“As amazing as you look, you look better with nothing on.”

Just to look at her, you probably wouldn’t put Laura Hollis down as a kinky, talking dirty, anything goes type of lover. But Carmilla has been more than surprised at the things Laura says and does in the bedroom. It makes her stomach do all kinds of flips to hear her sexy voice whisper the filthiest things imaginable and to see the desire heavy in her dark brown eyes. Carmilla has never felt sexier with a lover before. She has never made her feel more wanted than Laura makes her feel. 

Carmilla reached under the hem of her own shirt and quickly pulled it over her head, relishing in the smirk that appeared on Laura’s face and just how turned on she looked. Within seconds, Laura did the same and Carmilla immediately attached her mouth to the inviting smooth skin of Laura’s neck and chest. The brunette threw her head back with a moan and grinded her hips forward against Carmilla’s stomach, eager for more contact beneath the waist. Carmilla loved just how turned on her girlfriend would get, by the time they both had all their clothes off, Carmilla would find Laura to be soaking wet. There was nothing sexier. 

Carmilla ran her hands slowly up Laura’s back and quickly unclipped her bra, discarding it on the floor with the rest of the items. Carmilla leaned up again to meet Laura with another kiss, her warm tongue dancing against hers while her hands pawed at her lover’s breasts, running her fingers through her nipples and enjoying how hard Laura was getting. 

In turn, Laura unclipped Carmilla’s bra and dropped it on the floor beside the chaise. Laura then moved her head down Carmilla’s body and began sucking on her soft nipples, her hands massaging the soft flesh around them.

“Oh my God, baby,” Carmilla moaned absent-mindedly as Laura released one of the nipples from her mouth with a loud pop. Once satisfied that Carmilla’s nipples were erect and swollen enough, Laura pressed kisses back up along Carmilla’s body.

“I can’t believe I even considered being without you. I am so in love with you,” Laura whispered into Carmilla’s ear before taking her lobe into her mouth and sucking and biting gently on the flesh.

Carmilla whimpered at the feeling but also at Laura’s words. The words she wanted to hear for so long were now being said in the throes of passion and she wondered when did she get this lucky.

Laura continued to grind her hips into Carmilla, her arousal increasing dramatically with every thrust. Suddenly Carmilla grabbed Laura’s tiny waist and threw her over so she was beneath her.

“I have something for you,” Carmilla smirked at the shorter girl’s shocked reaction.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Just one second,” Carmilla said with a parting kiss before she rushed off into the bedroom.

Carmilla had been waiting for the right moment but nothing felt better than now. They had just admitted their love for each other and their relationship had never felt stronger. Maybe the break was a good thing instead of trying to continue on when they were obviously struggling with a number of things. Their relationship was healthy now and with that, comes a healthy sex life. Carmilla was ready to suggest some new things to her tiny, gay human.

She returned to the living room to find Laura now completely undressed. Both of their eyes were wide in shock as Carmilla took in the sight of Laura’s beautiful body spread out on the sofa and Laura took in the sight of the huge strap-on Carmilla was wearing. She couldn’t help the blush creep up her cheeks. The only things Laura ever had inside her were her own fingers and Carmilla’s. Sometimes Carmilla’s tongue but never anything that big. 

Carmilla started rambling uncomfortably upon noticing the crimson look on Laura’s features, “We don’t have to.. I mean it was just a suggestion... You’re probably grossed out and I’m sor-“.

“-Carmilla!” Laura finally said, standing up and walking slowly towards her, naked, completely naked.

Laura stood in front of her and stared blankly at her before suddenly grabbing the dildo and gently pulling on it. Carmilla gasped and Laura smirked. The girl in the shop said the one which also inserts inside the wearer too is the best, and now Carmilla knew why. She wasn’t just flirting while she wiggled her eyebrows at Carmilla and suggested she “try it on.”

Laura leaned up and brought Carmilla towards her for a kiss while she quickly darted her tongue inside her mouth which Carmilla met just as easily.

“I love it,” Laura simply said.

Without warning, Carmilla soon found herself looking down at the girl she loves on her knees in front of her and sucking the strap-on. She couldn’t even comprehend in her wildest thoughts how into this she was. She never even imagined that Laura would be slightly into it, let alone sucking her off on her own free will.

“Fuck!” Carmilla gasped as Laura began tugging at the dildo again, enjoyed how much it both shocked and turned Carmilla on. Carm watched on in awe as her girlfriend swirled her pink tongue around the tip and wrapped her lips around its length before bobbing her head back and forth in quick succession.

“Are you sure you’ve never done that before, cupcake?” she laughed at how into it Laura was.

The younger girl laughed before standing up and kissing her, “As if. I just thought I’d do something sexy for the girl I love.”

Carmilla smiled, “you’re always sexy” she immediately responded.

Laura moaned into the kiss as Carmilla pressed her body flush against hers, the dildo becoming trapped between their bodies. Carmilla ran her hand down Laura’s body and slowly spread her folds with her fingers. Laura was soaking at this point and Carmilla moaned loudly into the kiss. She dove two fingers easily into Laura’s throbbing pussy which caused her to bite on Carmilla’s lip in surprise and swear aloud.

Carmilla thrusted her fingers into Laura as they kissed passionately and Laura tried to keep herself upright against Carmilla in the middle of the floor. After a few more deep thrusts and Laura’s moans becoming more erratic, Carmilla realised it was time for a change. She gently removed her fingers and wrapped her arms around Laura’s small frame, picking her up and carrying her back to the chaise.

Carmilla hovered over her girlfriend’s body, her hot breath coming out in quick pants against her lips. Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s neck and brought her down for a seething kiss. Carmilla lowered her whole body so they were pressed up against one another on the chaise; hot skin meeting hot skin, pale meeting tanned, vampire and human.   
The dildo was still pressed between their bodies, the object so glaringly obvious and waiting to be used. Suddenly Laura reached down and grabbed the shaft, tugging on it so Carmilla’s eyes would open from her languid state.

“You can put it in me,” Laura whispered ever so softly and Carmilla’s heart caught in her throat.

She reached down and covered Laura’s hand with her own, both now guiding the toy to its tended destination. Laura spread her legs either side of Carmilla and relaxed her body, preparing it for what was to come. They both watched expectantly as the tip entered Laura’s entrance and she gasped.

“You ok?”

Laura nodded. It looked big and it felt even bigger. Even though she was soaking wet, Laura was sure she couldn’t take the whole thing. It must have been about 9 inches surely? Talk about unrealistic expectations.

They paused briefly while Laura adjusted to the new one or two inches inside her. Carmilla studied her features and couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Laura was in these intimate, tender moments. These moments where they were so vulnerable and their emotions were laid out bare for each other to take. There was so much trust involved and neither of them would ever doubt the other for a fraction of a second. 

Laura’s face was concentrated on the toy barely inside her, she almost looked like she was solving a math equation and Carmilla would have laughed if the moment weren’t so precious.

She leaned down to kiss her, “We can stop if you want.”

Laura shook her head, “It feels good. Go in a bit more.”

So still with their hands on the shaft, they both guided the toy further inside until it was about half way in. Carmilla noticed how easily the toy was sitting inside Laura’s soaking pussy but the new sensation was something she had to get comfortable with.

Carmilla began moving her hips gently back and forth, making sure to not let the whole dildo slide inside. Laura’s eyes were tightly shut with her head thrown back against the sofa. Her hands caressed Carmilla’s hips, encouraging her steady rhythm.

With each thrust, Carmilla could feel her own arousal mounting with the small dildo inside her own pussy and Laura’s little moans beneath her. 

“God, you’re so fucking wet Laura,” Carmilla moaned as she sped up her pace gradually, encouraged by her lover’s moans and curses. She placed her hands down on either side of Laura’s head, unable to keep her body upright anymore with her mounting desire.

Laura wrapped both her arms and legs around Carmilla’s body, bringing her impossibly closer and driving the dildo deep inside her pussy.

“Fuck, it feels so good,” Laura breathed directly into Carmilla’s ear and she swore she could cum right then.

It wasn’t long before Carmilla found herself thrusting harder and faster into Laura, the sound of how wet Laura was turning them both on more and more. Carmilla kissed and sucked every inch of Laura’s body her mouth could reach while Laura managed a few feather light kisses along the vampire’s shoulders.

Just as Laura’s moans were increasing and Carmilla could feel her come undone beneath her, she slid her hand down her sweaty body and desperately played with Laura’s throbbing clit, eager to make her scream. 

“Fuck,” Laura whispered against her lips, “cum with me baby.”

Laura kissed her hard while diving her hand between their bodies and desperately seeking out Carmilla’s clit underneath the strap-on. 

“Oh my God,” Carmilla moaned as she desperately tried to continue her thrusts into Laura all while she could feel herself climaxing.

“Carm, I’m gonna... I’m gonna cum..” Laura moaned while her girlfriend pounded into her with ease. 

“Fuck, me too,” Carmilla mumbled against Laura’s skin before Carmilla’s body suddenly shuddered and her thrusts ceased and she screamed her girlfriend’s name. Just seconds later, Laura clutched Carmilla’s strong shoulders tightly while her body convulsed over and over, her moans filling the entire room.

They both lay spent on the chaise for some time, their sweaty bodies sticking to each other while just their breathless pants could be heard between them. 

Eventually when she could muster up enough energy, Carmilla removed herself from inside Laura, discarding the dildo somewhere on the floor. She rolled over beside Laura, content now that her body lying on top of Laura’s wasn’t causing her discomfort.

Laura’s eyes were closed, she was still breathing heavy but she had the faintest smile across her lips.

Carmilla gently stroked her long brunette locks, patiently waiting for her lover to come back down to earth. She’d always wait for her. 

Laura eventually opened her eyes, “I’d say I’m sorry for breaking up with you, but make-up sex is fucking amazing.”

Carmilla laughed and poked at Laura’s side, making the brunette laugh even more.

Laura rolled over on her side to face the vampire and match her pose on the chaise.

“I’m just kidding,” she said while she idly played with a lock of Carmilla’s hair. “I am sorry I even doubted us for a second. We’re... really good together, Carm. As far as humans and vampires go anyway.”

Carmilla laughed and wrapped an arm around Laura’s waist, bringing their bodies closer again. “We are good together, cupcake. That’s why we gotta work at this together ok? No more hiding feelings and not talking things through. Besides, when the sex is that good, of course it’s meant to be.”

Laura laughed and swatted her girlfriend’s arm before pulling her in for a big kiss. A kiss that she was so happy she could do. Anytime she wanted, she could just kiss the girl she loves and she would be there. There was many things she missed on their relationship break, but that was the most simple one.


End file.
